Life after Kaoru
by GokaiPink101
Summary: New acount from ShikenGoseiGokaiPink That nme was to long so got a new name set after my other fic Lord and Vassal


**Hi. This is my second fic. This is a sequel to Lord and Vassal because GEMITHA0208 wanted a sequel so here it is …..**

_Chapter1_

**Life after Kaoru**

Mako was lying on her bed thinking about Takeru. He had deceived her and she was not proud of him for doing that but she knew she loved him with all her heart. Kaoru was sitting on the pillow oh wait correction Princess Kaoru Shiba 18th head of the Shiba clan was sitting on the pillow where their Lord used to be. No her Lord her lover her savior, when she thinks sees or even looks at Takeru her heart melts to the ground. But now her Lord was gone. She never knew that this day would come so she was never prepared. Mako was heartbroken. A stream of tears ran down her face. As she imagined Takeru was there to wipe the tears of her face she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It is the person that shares this room with you."

"Come in Kotoha"

Kotoha had let Mako share a room with her because there was a shortage of rooms in the Shiba house because Kaoru took Mako's room because she needed space for her luggage.

"What is wrong Mako you look really upset. Is it because Tono-sama is gone. If it is not that tell me because I really hate to see you upset."

"I am fine Kotoha. It is just that me and Takeru have just started our relationship and he left the Shiba house 3 days later and I am heartbroken."

"Well Mako I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"You can cook for us on Thanksgiving!"

Kotoha knew she was taking a risk and the boys and maybe Kaoru would completely disapprove but she would do anything to make Mako-chan happy again.

"Really!"

"Totally"

"Good because I have been working on a new recipe with Genta"

"Why with Genta?"

"Well he said…

_**Flashback**_

_Mako P.O.V_

"_Ah,what a wonderful morning for cooking." Genta was nearby listening to me and as soon as he heard me say cooking he immediately rushed into the kitchen and grabbed his apron and put it on. I asked him why he wanted to help and he only said, "I just want to make sure that ummm…. you stay safe from explosions in the kitchen because you know this kitchen is very old and ummm….. the Shikengers cannot be as strong without a pink hehehehe." "Um okay, well let's start with some new Thanksgiving recipes!"_

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh, well good luck Mako-chan with your recipe!"

As Kotoha left the room she murmured, "Typical Genta."

**In the kitchen**

Genta was putting out a huge fire in the kitchen after Mako exploded a huge turkey. She and Genta were falling or as they say "in the process" of making a huge tuderky or a duck stuffed inside of a turkey. Mako was not really on her game today because her mind was only on Takeru. She knew if Genta was not helping her the guys and Princess Kaoru Shiba 18th head of the Shiba clan would not even touch the food except for Takeru. He would do his best to try to eat all the food without giving a sign of regret. That was one of the million reasons she loved Takeru and nothing could change that image of him to her.

Mako was awaken from her daze from the shouts of Genta saying, "Mako we are almost done soon after we are done I can start making my traditional Thanksgiving sushi."

"That is great Genta, but there is one problem."

"What?"

"How do we tuderky into the oven?"

Mako and Genta looked at the huge turkey and the small oven. Mako decided that they should make a big Thanksgiving feast that they could share with the kuroku to give thanks to them for all the help they did around the Shiba House.

**Hours later**

Mako and Genta were tired. They had spent about 3 hours pushing and pulling that tuderky in to the oven. About 1 hour later the tuderky was done and they spent another hour pulling the tuderky out the oven. They were so focused in pulling it out they did not notice Chiaki laughing at them and Kotoha hitting Chiaki and the head for his extremely rude and disrespectful. After that Mako lay on her bed thinking of Takeru again. She missed his smile which not a lot of people saw on his face most of the time you would not see. She missed his perfect hair and his tan skin. She missed his strong will power and his skills. She missed how he will never let you down no matter what. Mako was stuck. She wanted to go after Takeru but she had her duties as a samurai to remain at the Shiba House. She missed Takeru with all her heart. She hopped that he would return very soon. Heaven missed her fiery Lord and the fiery Lord missed his sweet Heaven.


End file.
